


Carrying what you gave me

by DeVloer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's honestly not as bad as the tags make it out to be, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: Quackity never thought he would end up in this situation. His eyes were glassy, his chest felt tight, and his hands were draped over his belly like he had to protect it with his life.And maybe, as a hand went up to knock on the door of the white house, he will have to.(Was supposed to be a crackfic, but I took a wrong turn somewhere XD)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Carrying what you gave me

Quackity's hands felt heavy, each step he was taking felt heavier and heavier. God, he wanted to turn around and run back to Pogtopia, forget about all this and just have a drink.

Fuck, he couldn't drink anymore, could he?

"It'll be alright, Big Q." Tommy's words echoed through his mind, but his fingers still shook. "You'll be fine, he won't do anything and if he does we'll be close to protect you."

He didn't want to tell him.

"You'll have to," Tommy said, a pitiful expression on his face, one Quackity thought he'd never see on the brash teen. "I know you hate him, and you have full reason to, but he has to know about this."

Fuck, he was already in front of the white house. Or well, what was left of it.

If Quackity hadn't been so absolutely fucking scared about the conversation that was about to take place, he might have gathered the power to become bitter about Schlatt taking it down. But instead, he just trembled in place, one hand on his stomach as he blankly stared at the spruce door.

"You got this Big Q," Tommy's voice came through the communicator, and Quackity forced himself to exhale.

"We're here with you."

_They're here with him._

With a shaky swallow, he pushed the doors open.

It was different than the last time he saw it. The floor was made of emerald, and the walls were getting replaced by quarts. It was by far not finished yet, no, there were still many remains of the cobblestone everywhere, but it was clear Schlatt was sticking hard work into this.

Speaking of the president, there he was.

The other stared at him with intense eyes, angry like a bull that was about to charge, and for a moment Quackity swore he could feel his fight-or-flight instincts kicking in.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Quackity forced himself not to look away, trying to keep himself as calm as possible. "I have to talk to you."

"Fuck off." Schlatt immediately hissed, dropping the pickaxe he was holding and taking two big steps towards him. "You fucking betrayed me, Quackity, you think you have the right to have a friendly fucking conversation with me?"

"Listen, I need to-" He tried, but Schlatt harshly grabbed his shoulders, and Quackity felt sick at the mere touch.

"You don't need fucking anything, you need to get the hell out of-"

"I'm pregnant."

Everything stopped and before Quackity could even _phantom_ the other's reaction, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"You're... You're _what?_ "

"Listen," The words came out breathless, hands coming up to furiously wipe at his eyes, frustrated at himself for breaking so quickly. "You don't have to do anything, alright? I-I-I can raise it on my own, you don't- you don't have to-"

A sob cut him off, and Quackity felt his heart sink. Schlatt's eyes were wide in shock, an expression he never thought to see on the normally intimidating man. Quackity could barely even bare to look at them, the eyes of the man he once loved.

Once, Quackity would have been ecstatic about the news of a little baby growing inside him, telling his lover the news with a tearful smile. And Schlatt would've sunk down on his knees, brushing his lips against his belly as he showered him and their child in endless compliments and prayers.

For a moment, he wanted to break down in Schlatt's arms. Tell the other how much he truly missed him and how he longed for everything to go back the way it was. Oh, how many nights had he not dreamed about the ram holding him close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and making him feel so _loved._

But reality quickly came crashing down on him.

The Schlatt he missed was only half the man before him. The other half of him came home late after the sun had sunk down, shirt stained with revolting alcohol and puke and screaming the most hurtful profanities at him. His cheeks still burned with the ghostly slaps Schlatt used to give him.

His hands trembled, but his face hardened, raising a hand to wipe away his tears. "I just thought you should know since it's yours."

"But, how-how is that-" Schlatt wildly shook his head, fists clenching so hard Quackity was almost afraid they were going to get launched into his nose. "That can't be- We always did it safely!"

Quackity scoffed, arms crossing as the painful memories turned into hatred. "Not when you came home in the middle of the night, drunk of your ass and not in the mood for "an uncomfortable condom.""

Schlatt seemed dumbfounded at his words, like he was just told the goats were going extinct, but Quackity was done with this conversation and turned around. "Be glad I told you, because I'm never speaking to you again, Schlatt."

He started walking back to the door, but something grabbed his wrist.

"No, wait, pumpkin spice, I'm sorry! I never meant-"

Promptly, Quackity spun around and punched the other square across his jaw.

Schlatt stumbled backwards, hands coming up to his cheek as it started to redden. Quackity took a step backwards as well, surprise from his own action written over his face. But he quickly picked himself up, tugging his hand away.

"Don't ever call me that again, asshole."

The words were hissed, and as he watched Schlatt glance back up at him, his chest bloomed with triumph when the slightest bit of fear flashed through the other's eyes.

And with clenched fists and a scowl imprinted over his face, he walked through the door and turned his back towards his past.

Onto a new day, a new future, a new happiness.

With him and his child.

"Adiós, Schlatt..."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what to put here XD
> 
> I wrote the first part at like 3 am two days ago but apparently tonight my brain was just like ANGST ANGST ANGST and so this mess was born (pun intended)
> 
> Have an astounding day, you sparkling glow-squids!


End file.
